


Project Lazarus

by every9seconds



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Future Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/every9seconds/pseuds/every9seconds
Summary: The year is 3020.Ian finds himself reborn. Will nuclear war, bio-engineering chicanery, military intrigues, and a recovering memory keep him from the figure that haunts his dreams?
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Ian Gallagher/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 21
Kudos: 14





	1. Revelations

**Author's Note:**

> Special shout out to Sam (@lilmilkymademe) for giving this a very thorough proofread! She was the first to welcome me to the fandom and I appreciate it.

The room was cold and test subject Epsilon remained unresponsive. 

The comprehensive physical examination had yielded nothing out of the ordinary. Blood work: normal. Neural and brainwave diagnostics: normal. All pre-symptomatic testing: normal. Well relatively normal. There were the cytogenetic results that showed a predisposition for a behavioral disorder. Possibly Bipolar I. But they had ways of dealing with that, should the problem manifest. And in any case, the subject’s psychological assessment would remain ongoing. 

They were less than five feet apart, and despite the relative comfort of the utilitarian chairs they both sat on, the examiner squirmed. This involuntary tremor was not due to any physical discomfort he was experiencing, nor was it caused by the unnerving lackadaisical expression of the young man before him. No, it was the result of sheer anticipation. Today’s session was going to be a critical moment for the test subject’s cognitive development and he was anxious to proceed. 

A large parcel rested on the examiner’s lap. Its contents vacuum sealed for its protection and barely perceptible through the opaque silicon material. His hands caressed the parcel, its grainy tactile surface pleasing him. 

“I know all of this has been...well, overwhelming,” he began. “But you’ve shown tremendous results. More so than any other...erm, well that is to say, more so than anyone who has gone through this process so far.” The examiner paused.

Heavy, vacant eyes continued to stare right through him, the harsh lighting of the examination room giving the subject’s green irises a translucent glaze. A quick ophthalmoscopy at the beginning of their session had revealed that they were in fact responsive, despite appearances. 

The examiner pressed onward.

“I have something for you today,” he announced, reaching out to hand the precious cargo from his lap over to the test subject, but stopping just short. His keen, observant eyes scanned for any responsive motor skills from the subject while the parcel dangled enticingly between them.

For what seemed a long while the subject sat unmoved. The examiner frowned in disappointment, but before he could change course, a pale hand slowly reached up and gently relieved him of his burden.

He watched as the subject placed the substantial package on his own lap, long fingers inching towards the seal.

The examiner tensed with excitement. He knew it had taken the recovery team months to procure this artifact. The logistics alone had been a trial, not to mention the weeks of cataloging and restoration.

A soft ripping noise permeated the still, sterile room. He observed as the subject gingerly began to unfurl the thick fabric from the parcel. The military uniform was in impressive condition, but as the examiner had hoped, it was not the quality of the black uniform the subject was interested in. He watched those once glazed over eyes spark alive as they locked in on a small, black lacquered nameplate. 

Subject Epsilon fingered the edges of the hard rectangular plate, transfixed by the words etched upon it. Slowly, a finger traced over each large gold letter.

“What is it?” the examiner asked breathlessly, drinking in the scene with intense fascination.

Silence.

“It’s...me,” croaked a small voice. “It’s my name.”

“And...who are you?” the examiner pressed him, perched on the very edge of his seat.

“I’m........Ian. Ian Gallagher.”

An audible sigh of relief expelled from the examiner.

“Excellent.”

 _“Shall I initiate the cognitive rehabilitation trials?”_ the melodious cybernetic voice of the room’s A.I. resonated around them.   
  
“Yes...and document everything for the archives please.”

_“Cataloging...._  
_Project: Lazarus_  
_Reanimation Subject: Ian C. Gallagher_  
_Phase: Cognitive Rehabilitation Phase I_  
_Archive Date: 01/20/3020”_

***********

6 months later.

 _“Good morning, Mr. Millagher...”_ A low soothing voice echoed all around him.

He felt soft butterfly kisses on his neck. Was that stubble he felt?

 _“Wakey wakey, sleepy head...”_ The voice trailing off into the background.

The world was a mass of swirling colors. Beautiful paint strokes across a luminous sky of bright blues, vivid oranges, and seas of green. Sometimes if he focused real hard these colors would form vague shapes and fuzzy outlines. _Was that a bunk bed in the distance? Or was it a lumpy green couch? Tiles in a kitchen?_

The soft kisses against his skin continued, making him tingle all over. He lost focus and the colors swirled again, losing their shape, forever turning, forever dancing. He could feel his toes curl and his skin prickle as the deft ministrations traveled across his throat.

There was a new faint sound in the far out distance that he could not quite make out, and the polymorphous swirls seemed to pick up speed as the faint sound grew brighter. There was something happening just now, something important. He could feel it. 

Before he could hone in on it, something else caught his attention. A flash in the corner of his eye. _Was there a person just there? Right out of reach?_

Pale, milky white tendrils coalesced into a form that felt very familiar. The white clouded form had crowned itself with dark raven hair... _was there a smile forming on that face?_

The sound was growing louder now. Reverberating throughout his pretty kaleidoscopic world, bathing everything in a new fiery color...brighter and brighter. As he slowly began to recognize this interloping noise, it struck him then that it was not pleasant. In fact, he didn’t like it at all. The swirls took on an ominous quality and lashed around him, he could feel himself starting to panic.

It sounded almost like... _Jesus, was that screaming? Were they screaming?_ It sounded like they were all in...agony.

_“Rise and fucking shine, Cinderella...”_

Ian jerked awake in bed in a cold sweat.

Soft ambient light slowly filled the room as he desperately tried to catch his breath. He violently yanked the sheets off of his body, instantly relieving him of their straitjacket-like hold. Ian slid off the side of the bed, feeling the cool air against the damp sweat of his leg hair as he assessed his surroundings.

It was slowly coming back to him. The sleek, minimalist furniture pressed neatly against stark white walls. The motion controlled lighting system. The wall-length glass window that wasn’t really a window, showcasing an otherworldly scenic view. It was dark outside, or rather, they wanted him to _think_ it was dark outside.

He pressed his hands against his face, rubbing at the dark circles he knew were there. He’d had that dream again. Or was it another dream, just similar? It was all so confusing sometimes. The doctors said it would get better.

_“These are memories Ian, manifesting themselves into your dream state. The reanimated mind can only remember so much. During your REM phase your subconsciousness enters into paradoxical sleep that enables you to...”_

Blah, blah, blah. He always tuned out when the Doc got technical.

Ian stood, the dim lighting casting long, eerie shadows here and there. The room was small and tidy and he soon found himself in front of the floor-length mirror across from his bed. Clad only in a pair of white boxer shorts, he reviewed the reflection. 

There he was. The mop of red hair. The too pale skin. The knobby knees and large knuckle hands. The hallow green eyes.

The Clone.

The Imposter.

 _“You are NOT a clone,”_ The Doc’s voice once again invading his head, _“Stop telling yourself this, Ian. You have been reanimated! Do you know how far neurological replication has come in the past 1000 years?”_

One. Thousand. Years.

Those words haunted him for months. Driving him to near madness. He had endured weeks of therapy before he had even begun to comprehend his situation. And the truth was, he still only had a vague recollection of his former self.

He turned away from the mirror towards the polished dresser at his right. On it lay mementos, evidence of one Ian Clayton Gallagher and the life he had once led. There were pictures, some in silver frames and some scattered about haphazardly. Some of the people he knew. Some he didn’t. None were originals. How could they be?

He picked up the one with the young woman with brown wavy hair. Her eyes crinkled at their edges as she gave Ian a megawatt smile. Her name was Fiona, he knew. Hers was the first face he could recollect. Then came Lip. There were others, he knew. Other family members. But they would not give him their names. He had to figure this out for himself. It had to come organically in order not to impart false memories. Or so they had said.

 _Funny_ , he thought to himself. None of the pictures looked anything like the figure in his dream. He had flipped through them all a dozen times. There was a grizzled man with long blond hair. A young redhead, like himself, holding what seemed to be her baby. A darker kid with the sweetest smile. But no one with the pale skin and dark black hair. He wished he could have gotten a clearer look before the dream took a turn. He had no doubt in his mind that the figure had to be real. That his mind was trying to remember someone.

He put the pictures down and sat back on the bed. One thing was certain though, and that was that they were all gone. _How fucked up was that?_  
What kind of messed up world was he apart of now where every recollection flooded his brain with sweet memories, only to be snuffed out by the cold reality that they were just that? Memories from long, long ago. 

_“Could they be reanimated? Come on, Doc, do you know what you sick fucks are doing to me? What these memories are doing to me?”_  
_“Ian, we’ve discussed this. Yours was one of the first specimens we recovered. The excavation is still ongoing. Do you know how large an area has been covered already? How many fossilized bodies remained preserved? The blast site was enormous. The 2020 nuclear drop on Chicago was...”_

He shut his mind out to that particular conversion, unwilling to revisit the day when he had found out how his whole world had come to an end in an instant. That everyone he had apparently once loved was just...gone. Snuffed out.

He glanced at the clock near the nightstand. Blue holographic digits indicated 0500 hours. He could head to the gym. That always helped get him out of this headspace and any semblance of normalcy from his previous life seemed to aide him in his rehabilitation. 

He slipped on his joggers and hoodie and headed for the door.


	2. A chance encounter

The complex he was held at was enormous. He didn’t know exactly how big, since he was confined to certain areas with limited access, but all together the various common areas he had visited were larger than entire college campuses, and when he thought about it, bigger than any military base he could remember. 

He had come to find out that he was a part of a project that included a joint venture between the federal government, the US military, and a huge bioengineering firm. Once it was determined that he was mentally fit and would not harm himself or others, Ian was given the all clear to be gradually integrated with a small portion of civilians and non-military staff within the complex. It started out in the common areas (under heavy supervision, of course) and had since moved its way up to the mess hall where he was now able to mingle with other military personnel as well. 

Ian usually remained pretty aloof and didn’t go out of his way to engage with anyone, but surprisingly just being in this type of environment helped put him at ease. It helped him rediscover his passion for drills, and working in a group and the comfort that came from routine. After expressing some interest and getting the ok, he was even allowed to join in on certain military exercises, and he found the men treated him no differently than what he could recall from when he was a recruit. From his past life. It was a small haven amidst the otherwise unfathomable reality in which he now lived.

After trekking the considerable distance from his quarters, Ian finally made it to the training facility to find that he was not alone, despite the early hour. Besides a well-equipped gym, the high tech facility had a large indoor track where someone was preparing to give it a go. As he got closer the person hearing his steps turned.

“Hey, what’s up Gallagher?” Jake greeted him, in the middle of his hamstring stretches.   
Jake was one of the few individuals he knew outside of all the doctors, therapists and staff directly involved with his project. They met in the mess hall and thanks to Jake’s perseverance, they eventually became pretty friendly. Ian acknowledged him with a small smile and a nod and sat down next to him, beginning his stretches.

“What brings you here at the ass crack of dawn?” Jake exhaled as he deepened his stretch. They were alone.

“Couldn’t sleep,” Ian said, not bothering to elaborate but watching closely as Jake got up and changed positions. Ian actually enjoyed Jake’s company, and if it hadn’t been for his total mind fuck of a situation he probably would have figured out why a lot earlier.

Ian found himself trying not to steal glances of his buddy as he bent forward. This was extremely hard to do as Jake’s running shorts happened to slip higher up with each successive stretch, showcasing thick muscled thighs. Jake was one of those curious amalgamations of features that people often find hard to place. Mid-twenties, caramel-colored skin, heavily muscled from years of military service, but still trim. He had black spiky hair that was shaved short on the sides, prominent cheekbones, and heavily slanted eyes that had the barest evidence of lashes. 

Those same dark eyes looked up at him from his deep lunge, catching Ian off guard as he quickly tried to cover his thoughts. Jake threw him a wink. “Ready to start?”

They chatted side by side for a while as they jogged at a brisk pace around the track, Ian enjoying the company and the feel of his body in exercise, but eventually they fell into a comfortable silence as they progressed. For brief moments they would brush sides as they jogged in unison but Ian tried not to read anything into it. It wasn’t until Jake quickened his pace so that he was directly in front of Ian, giving him a tantalizing view, that Ian realized something was up. _That was interesting._ If Ian didn’t know any better, it almost looked like Jake was presenting him with an offer. 

Ian’s throat became a little dry as he zeroed in on his buddy’s ample ass bouncing in his loose shorts. He felt his dick start to harden immediately. In all this time, with everything going on, Ian had barely given any thought to getting himself off, never mind the idea of pursing any sort of sexual encounter with someone. 

He looked down in a panic, making sure nothing prominent was showing through his pants. No such luck. To make matters worse, the slick fabric of his joggers was creating an unexpected slippery feeling that felt oh so good against his throbbing, long-neglected dick.

He looked up, face flushing. Jake had switched positions and was jogging backwards watching Ian. A slow, knowing smirk crossed his face as eyes glanced over Ian’s bouncing bulge. With a quick jerk of his head he gestured towards the approaching locker room and sauntered off the track. Ian followed.

As soon as he crossed the threshold he felt his body being crushed by Jake’s weight, slamming him into the nearest locker. The sudden heat from Jake’s mouth scorched Ian, while the cold hard metal at his back sent tingles down his spine. Their loud heaving breaths echoed in the empty room.

“Fuck!” Ian moaned aloud. He was surprised and caught off guard by the sudden development, but he didn’t want to stop. 

Ian watched as Jake slid down his body while still firmly pressing him against the locker with one strong hand. He stopped just as he reached the elastic of Ian pants and glanced up at him, looking for reassurance. Ian gave the most imperceptible of nods before he felt his joggers being ripped down by Jake’s free hand.

“Damn, Gallagher,” he heard Jake whisper breathlessly right before he felt a warm moistness envelope him. Ian rolled his head back and squeezed his eyes shut tight as the dark haired man expertly went down on him. He had forgotten how good this felt.

Without warning an image sliced through Ian’s mind, causing him to start. He felt himself transported to another moment in time, different but somehow the same. He remembered being sprawled out on top of a twin bed in a very familiar bedroom...watching as someone else with messy black hair bobbed up and down below him... 

Jake seemed to take Ian’s surprised lurch as encouragement and doubled his efforts, bringing Ian out of his stupor and solidly back to the present. Ian felt his balls tighten, ready for release, it had been so long, and he knew he wasn’t going to last much longer. He kept his eyes closed and grasped Jake’s head, pulling at the thick black hair tightly. With three short thrusts Ian was emptying into the waiting man’s mouth.

Ian panted heavily, his heart rate slowly returning to normal. He heard as well as felt a deep chuckle come from Jake as the man continued to suckle on him for a few more seconds before finally releasing him with an audible “pop”.

“Not bad,” Jake murmured in his low masculine voice as he rose from his squatting position, Ian’s eyes fluttering back open as he did. Jake was just an inch or so taller than him. He used his thumb to wipe off some wetness from his bottom lip, giving Ian a very mischievous look. “I never thought I’d be into grandpa dick.”

Ian burst out laughing and shoved Jake playfully. “Shut the fuck up!”

“Hey, I’m just saying,” he continued with a smirk, “it’s not everyday you get to sample thousand year old dick.” There was a moment’s pause before they both laughed out loud at the outrageous statement, enjoying the break in sexual tension between them. 

“Oh yeah?” said Ian challengingly. “And how did you like it?”

“Like I said, not bad,” he replied, smacking his lips. “Good vintage. I was always into reds though.” 

Ian chuckled softly, glad he could joke with Jake like this. He didn’t want things to get weird between them since he was the closest thing he had to a friend. He also didn’t want to seem ungrateful, and he eyed the other man suggestively. He made a move towards the other’s shorts but was surprised when Jake stopped him.

“Later,” he said simply, grabbing Ian’s searching hand before it could get any further. “I got to get back before roll call and you need to head back before you make anyone nervous,” he continued, gesturing towards the holographic digital clock on the wall. “And we need to shower ‘cause dude...you stink.” he joked with a smile.

After some quick teasing play in the showers, Jake had rushed ahead to make it back to his barracks on time while Ian loitered for a bit getting dressed. Before they parted, Jake had made Ian promise to meet later that night. He’d agreed.

Ian reflected a bit as he laced up his sneakers on the locker room bench. This whole encounter had been totally unexpected, but it felt like a step in the right direction. Like he was slowly finding his place in this strange new time. Still, something kept nagging at him. That memory flickered back in his mind, faint this time and not as vivid. 

There was something important about it, and he strained to remember more. But the harder he tried the more the full memory eluded him.

That’s how it had been since day one. He would get these tantalizing glimpses peeking through the void, slowly breaching from the deepest depths of his mind. Sometimes he could remember a lot more if he wasn’t trying, or if the situation was just right, or by some freak accident his brain synapsis would fire and align and he would have a small breakthrough like he did with Fiona and Lip. But those were few and far between and even the smallest recollection was a constant struggle to obtain. 

Ian was headed towards the exit when something caught his eye. On the floor next to the lockers there was something shiny and reflective. He bent and picked up the small object. 

**Jacob Wong**  
**Level 3 Security Clearance**  
**Biotech Labs**

Jake’s face smiled at him from the holographic lens on the key card. _Interesting_ , Ian thought to himself. He’d had no idea that Jake had access to the Biotech research complexes. It must have fallen out of his pocket when he was going to town on him. 

Ian pocketed the card. Lucky he was going to see him tonight.

***

The rest of the morning turned out to be pretty uneventful. He made it back, before anyone seemed to start worrying about where he was. He was free to roam the complexes, of course, but they always got a little panicky when he was gone for a while. Ian figured it was probably about not losing their key investment.

His afternoon was devoted to therapy, but for once he was actually looking forward to it.

“I feel like there’s still a big piece of me that’s missing,” he was finally able to say.

“Oh?” the therapist prompted him from his usual chair close to Ian. He had started talking about his dreams and the mysterious figure always just out of reach. They were in one of the more comfortable examination rooms. This one had two entire walls of glass showcasing acres of artificial beauty. The sky was clear, it looked like a beautiful day.

“It’s like there’s something important that I need to remember, something important about me and who I was...or am. It’s really fucking annoying that I can’t remember.”

“These things take time, Ian. You’ve come so far in your journey,” the therapist said dispassionately from behind his tablet. 

Ian gave a sharp intake in annoyance. He was tired of being condescended to. He also hated feeling this helpless. He let the air out of his lungs slowly, trying to relax his mind at the same time.

“You know, I could almost see him this time. Shorter than me, dark hair...”

“Why don’t we revisit some of the individuals you were already making progress on,” the therapist said dismissively, handing Ian the tablet, the screen filled with the same pictures as on his dresser.

He sighed, frustrated.

By the end of their session Ian was not ok. He left the room and started down the deserted hall, but stopped not too far. He got the sneaking suspicion that he was being deliberately misled about something, and he didn’t like it. He was about to turn around and walk back towards the room when the door next to it opened. Ian hesitated for just a second before making a quick decision and shrinking into the alcove just ahead.

He watched as Doc emerged from the room and entered the one Ian had just come out of. _That’s strange_ , Ian thought. He had just seen Doc earlier in another part of the complex before his session. _What was he doing next door?_ He walked carefully towards the door the Doc came out of. It was nondescript and locked. Ian looked around for any passersby; there were always technicians or lab assistants running around but for the moment he was alone. He felt for the keycard still in his pocket. _I wonder...._

The door clicked open and Ian stepped inside the room, keycard in hand. It seemed to be nothing more than a dark empty room with the exception of an entire glass wall that looked directly into the room next to it. The room he had just been in. 

How could he have been so stupid? He knew the scenic views were fake. He chided himself that it hadn’t crossed his mind that one of the windows might actually be a one-way looking glass.

He approached the window and saw Doc and his therapist talking. He watched closely, straining his ears to hear something while willing his eyes to read their lips. “Damn,” he whispered softly, “what the hell are they saying?”

 _“Enable Audio?”_ a disembodied voice questioned helpfully. 

Ian nearly jumped out of his skin, darting his head back and forth at the sound of the voice. He didn’t see anybody, and it took him another moment to remember that these rooms were all equipped with assistant A.I.s, always listening. He gave it a shot. “Umm...ye..yes?” he answered shakily.

The voices on the other side of the glass immediately became audible.

“He’s starting to ask about him. I’m almost sure of it.”

“Damn, I was hoping for more time.”

“I don’t get the connection between those two. Clearly they have a very strong affinity towards each other. Maybe we should just-”

“No, it’s too early for that. You saw how unstable he was. How much damage was caused.”

“Yeah, which made perfect sense to enter him in to the Regenesis program.” Ian saw his therapist roll his eyes mockingly.

“Honestly, it was cheaper than starting from scratch. And subject Delta will be the military’s problem anyway after the trials are complete,” Doc said with a smile as they both made their way out of the room.

Ian turned and pressed his back against the glass. _What the hell were they talking about?_ _Who the hell were they talking about?_ A million thoughts swirled around his brain. They were keeping something from him. But why? After all these months of rehabilitation. What was their angle?

He stared off for a long while into the dark emptiness of the room before he finally said aloud, “What is the Regenesis program?”

_“The Regenesis Program is a joint venture between Biotech Labs and the Armed Forces. Further details are prohibited.”_

Ian tried again, “Who is Subject Delta?”

_“I am not at liberty to divulge such information.”_

Ian looked down at the security key card in his hand, barely visible from the passing light of the other room. 

That was ok. He knew somebody who could.


	3. Subject Delta

Ian waited patiently in the common area for Jake to arrive. It was midnight and he had resolved to get answers. Tonight. He stood in the center of the giant open area, arms crossed and eyes trained on the military personnel entrance. He saw Jake immediately as he came around the corner. Their eyes met across the distance and Jake sauntered towards him. He came to a halt an arms length away from Ian. He seemed to notice his tense body language immediately.

“You alright, Ian? What’s wrong?” It was the first time Jake had used his first name since they first met. Clearly he knew something was up with him.

Ian held Jake’s key card between them.

“Hey! I was looking for that! Wait, did you take this?” he asked accusingly, reaching for the card. Ian blocked him and held it away. Jake stared at him curiously, perturbed at the brush off.

“No. You dropped it in the locker room. I found it.”

“Ok, so can I have it back?”

“Not until you tell me about Project Regenesis.”

“Project what? Ian, what the hell are you talking about?”

“Don’t bullshit me, Jake. There’s something going on here, in this place, between Biotech and test subjects and some fucked up shit about selling people to the military. So just spill.”

“Ian...I don’t know what to tell you. I’m just a grunt here who sometimes gets security duty...and what?! Selling people, Ian? What the fuck?”

Ian stared directly into Jake’s black eyes unflinchingly. He was not going to let him off so easily. He watched Jake squirm a little under his gaze.

“Jesus, Ian! Look, I sometimes run security detail for Biotech. That’s why I have the security clearance. I honestly don’t know what the hell you’re talking about, but yeah, I do hear a bunch of scientists and people in lab coats talking...and yeah, I mean that name does sound a little familiar. But I swear I don’t know anything about it.”

“Ok then. I believe you.” Ian watched as relief overcame Jake’s face before he added, “Take me to the facility.”

“What?! Are you crazy?”

“I have to find out about Project Regenesis. And you’re going to help me.”

A hard look took over Jake’s masculine features. Ian could feel the impatience and anger emanating from him. Jake was a big guy, he was upset and clearly tonight was not going how he expected.

“And why exactly would I do that?” he challenged Ian.  
  
Ian quickly scrambled for an answer.

“Because I’m sure fraternizing with test subjects secretly at night and messing around with Biotech’s property wouldn’t make the higher ups too happy.” Ian didn’t consider himself anyones property at all, but he knew it sounded convincing. He had a twinge of regret though as he said it. He saw Jake’s face fall dejectedly. He was stung.

“And helping you break into their facilities won’t get me into enough trouble? I thought we were friends, Gallagher?”

Ian softened immediately. “Look I’m sorry, Jake. But I have to find out what’s going on. They’re keeping something from me. I heard them talking about it,” he stepped closer putting a hand on Jake’s shoulder. “Forget what I said. I was being stupid. Of course we’re friends and I’d never snitch on you like that. But right now I’m asking you, as a friend, to help me,” he said handing the key card back to Jake, “please.”

Jake took the card and gave him a long, queer look. Ian let his eyes do the pleading. “You’re lucky you’re cute, Gallagher,” he finally said.

***

They made it inside the research facility and carefully hid themselves from the view of the security room. Jake peered around the corner, checking out who was inside the glass encased room.

“Looks like just Clarence is on duty. You’re one lucky SOB, Gallagher. Clarence and I are buddies. Give me a sec and stay here,” Jake instructed before he rounded the corner. 

Ian kept his eyes and ears open for any unexpected brush ins. He could hear jovial remarks being exchanged as Jake approached the room. Minutes passed slowly as he anxiously awaited Jake’s return. After what felt like a long while Ian, frustrated, curiously peeked around the corner. He saw Jake behind the glass accessing a computer while the guy he assumed must be Clarence chattered behind him with his feet up. Jake peered away from the screen and made eye contact with Ian where he was standing partially hidden several yards away. Jake made an annoyed face and subtly gestured for Ian to stay back.

Finally, after what seemed an eternity, Ian heard footsteps approach him. He panicked for a second realizing it could be someone else, but before he could do much about it Jake appeared, immediately putting him at ease.

Jake had a puzzled look when he spoke, “What do you want that’s in the Military Research and Development area?”

Ian had no Idea what he was getting at and answered honestly. “I don’t know, but whatever it is, they don’t want me to find out.”

“Did you ever think it might be for your own good?”

“Jake...”

“I’m just saying, is all. Well Subject Delta is there, I just looked it up. Not much information, just that the subject is being housed in the Cybernetics wing.”

Ian had no response to that. If there was a chance there was someone or something there that could help him figure out what all this was, he had to take it. Jake handed him back the key card. “Are you sure you’re up for this?”

Ian held the card in his hand, nervous but determined. “Yes. I’m ready.” 

Jake relayed detailed directions to the area and how to avoid being detected. “I’ll stay and distract Clarence. But I can only do that for so long. You just get in there and get out.”

“Alright. I got this,” he said, only half convincingly.

“Just don’t fuck this up, Gallagher.” Jake gave Ian one last look and then disappeared around the corner.

Ian took a deep breath. _Here I come._

***

Finding the Military Research and Development area was easy. The Cybernetics wing was a little trickier. Although he knew it was late at night and nobody should be around, it was still a large facility, and he didn’t want to take any chances. So he treaded carefully. 

Ian eventually found himself down a vast corridor with large air-locked doors on either side of him. He peered into the small viewing glass of each door. He was definitely in some sort of weird high tech facility. 

Eventually he found what he was looking for. A large metal door with big block letters: “REGENESIS”

He swiped the key card, half dreading it wasn’t going to work after coming all this way, but after an agonizing few seconds, the heavy doors slid open with a hydraulic hiss. Ian entered, and they automatically closed behind him.

Bright industrial lighting flooded the white sterile room as soon as he entered, almost blinding him. The facility was surprisingly large, cavernous almost. There was large machinery everywhere he looked. Large cables and ducts suspended almost 20 feet in the air. It reminded Ian of a fancy car making plant back in his time, with those robotic arms working in tandem, assembling parts. 

Ian continued ahead, careful not to touch anything. He could see a large glass structure raised on a dais in the center of the room. _Could that be what I’m looking for?_ He headed towards it. As Ian got closer he noticed the structure was long and tubular with all sorts of wires and ducts connected to it. It looked like one of those hyperbaric chambers from a futuristic sci-fi movie. This one was laid out like a coffin. The thought creeped him out immensely.

He stepped up to the chamber, the top of the cylindrical tempered glass coming up to about chest height. Ian reached out and touched it. He immediately sensed the cold temperature inside as cool dewy droplets formed under his hand. The temperature difference had fogged up the entire chamber. He quickly rubbed the slick moisture off the glass, causing rivulets of condensation to cascade down the side of his hands. 

There was someone inside.

Ian, mesmerized, pressed his face closer to the glass. His gaze traveled slowly from the crown of dark hair to the pale forehead that housed a pair of perfectly black arched brows. Long black lashes tipped a pair of closed eyelids. The nose was sharp and angular and the lips full. He knew this face. It was so familiar. He pressed closer drinking in the rest of the form just beneath him, his heart racing.

His hand slipped. 

Ian stumbled forward, his knee making contact with a control panel. A loud hissing noise emanated from the chamber. Ian looked down at the control panel below him in panic; there was a tablet flashing red next to it. He picked up the tablet and read frantically:

SUBJECT DELTA: DECOMPRESSION INITIALIZING....

Not knowing what to do Ian pocketed the tablet quickly and looked around, his head whipping back and forth as his eyes search for something, anything! The hissing was getting louder and monitors were reacting all around him. _This is a nightmare!_ He looked back at the glass chamber and stopped cold. 

A pair of blue eyes stared right at him. 

Then everything went black.

At first Ian thought he was dead, and was almost relieved at the thought. Then a loud alarm pierced the air:

_“UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS DETECTED IN HYPERBARIC CHAMBER C.”_

Ian heard the dull clang of circuit breakers as emergency flood lights activated above him. The facility remained mostly in the dark save for the row of emergency lights illuminating his way to the exit. 

Sight partially restored, Ian dared to take one last look at the glass chamber. The eyes had not stopped staring at him and Ian watched in horror as a pale hand materialized and pressed upward to make contact with the glass. Slowly the hand curled into a fist. 

_NO! It wasn’t. It couldn’t._

Before Ian could complete his thought the closed fist smashed into the glass, causing it to crack and splinter. Ian leapt back in fright, flying three feet into the air as he landed hard on his ass. He scrambled himself back up as he heard a second smash. 

“Holy fucking shit!” Ian shouted aloud to no one. He made a break for the exit.

 _“UNAUTHORIZED ACCESS DETECTED IN HYPERBARIC CHAMBER C,”_ the alarm repeated.

Ian ran as fast as he could through blinding yellow alarm lights. He heard a third smash followed by the sound of broken glass crashing to the floor.

 _This was it,_ he thought. There was a sinking feeling in his gut that this was about to be the end of him. If he could just make it to the door...

“Iaaaan Gaaallagher!” bellowed a loud voice behind him.

Ian’s heart stopped. 

He was only a few steps away from the door, but suddenly his whole body became immobile. 

_That voice...THAT VOICE._

The way it lilted over his last name sent shock waves through him. Shock waves igniting every nerve in his body, firing every neuron in his brain, until finally, it all just...clicked. It was like a dam bursting, flooding his mind with thousands upon thousands of memories all at once. Overwhelming him.

Ian felt his body turn independently. He noticed the shards of glass on the floor first, followed by the thin trail of blood that led to the heaving pale man not 5 yards away from him. He summoned the strength to meet those piercing eyes once again. 

His mouth fell open as spots clouded his vision.

 _“Mickey...”_ Ian breathed just before collapsing.


End file.
